Abnormal Control and Investigation Division
The Abnormal Control and Investigation Division (ACID or Acid) is an agency of the Allied States Department of Homeland Security tasked with investigating fringe and other out-of-the-ordinary events within the Allied States of America. Prior to July 2012, ACID existed in the form of the cabinet-'Department of Abnormality', which was disbanded due to budget cuts and a decision by the Senate Oversight Committee that it was fruitless to have an entire department for this purpose. Roles of the division include working closely with the Department of Health in cases where the disease or substance is unknown and or highly dangerous. ACID has over 13,000 employees nationwide. Department of Abnormality Prior to 12 July 2012, the Allied States Department of Abnormality (DAb) existed in the place of ACID. Is was a standby cabinet department established in mid-2007. It was the first governmental cabinet-level agency of its type anywhere in the world. In early June of the same year, the Senate Oversight Committee for the Department of Abnormality started an investigation to decide whether or not the department was working up to expectations and or if any modifications could be made. Herbert Yale, then-Secretary of Abnormality, petitioned the Oversight Committee to not completely dissolve the department, which was also an option for the committee. The petition was supported by at least a quarter of the committee and thus the idea of dissolving the department completely was thrown out. The committee, however, concluded that the Department of Abnormality, as a cabinet-department, was too expensive to keep in its then-current form. On 9 July 2012, it was decided that the department will be disbanded and take the form of an agency under the Department of Justice. On 11 July 2012, however, it was transferred to the Department of Homeland Security. Secretary Yale became the Director of the new Abnormal Control and Investigation Division (which existed as an agency under the DAb prior to July) and kept his seat on the cabinet as a representative. Structure and components The current Director of ACID is Herbert Yale, with Deputy Director Ben Plum and Assistant Deputy Director (formerly director of ACID before July) Jake Ross. Ranks *'Director' *'Deputy Director' *'Assistant Deputy Director' *'District Chief' *'Commander' *'Special Agent' *'Agent' Equipment Being a paramilitary department, ACID uses military-grade weaponry and vehicles, even though it is used every rarely. Investigations Completed *Arizona UFO Sighting (June 2007) - Group of helicopters in formation at night. *Arizona UFO Sighting (August 2007) - Unidentified flying object fired at, disappeared. *Unknown Virus Strain (November 2007 - July 2008) - Strain neutralized, called UVAS-0010. *Nevada Ghost Sighting (August 2007) - Witness committed to mental asylum, case completed. *Texas Ghost Sighting (September 2009) - Witness reported more sightings, confirmed mental trauma, case completed. *Texas Ghost Sighting (September 2009) - Ghostly figure confirmed by officials, neutralized by experts. *Oklahoma Ghost Sighting (September 2009) - Ghostly figure confirmed, pranksters later arrested. *Texas Ghost Sighting (January 2010) - Witness committed to mental asylum, case completed. Failed or closed *Texas UFO Sighting (July 2007) - Air Force failed to intercept target (speed difference). *Texas UFO Sighting (July 2007) - Same UFO (confirmed), Air Force failed to intercept (speed difference). *New Mexico UFO Sighting (October 2007) - UFO seen, but could not be reached (unexplainable). *Arizona UFO Sighting (November 2007) - UFO disappeared into ground while being chased (unexplainable). *Arizona UFO Sighting (February 2008) - UFO seen and verified, disappeared into ground while being chased (unexplainable). *Texas Ghost Sighting (February 2008) - Ghostly figure confirmed, attacked and killed two officers, disappeared, never seen again (unexplainable). *Arkansas Ghost Sighting (April 2008) - Ghostly figure confirmed, chased via vehicle and helicopter, unable to intercept (speed difference). In progress *Comanche (state) UFO Sighting (October 2010) - In progress. See also *Government of the Allied States Category:Allied States of America